


Under the Table

by Morgana



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-25
Updated: 2013-05-25
Packaged: 2017-12-12 07:10:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/808744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgana/pseuds/Morgana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean never passes up a chance to molest Sam</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the Table

Sam was in hell.  
  
Granted, it wasn't a hell most people would recognize, seeing as it was more chintz and Precious Moments than fire and brimstone, but it was hell nonetheless. And there was plenty of torture.  
  
Miss Agatha Periwinkle smiled at him and picked up the teapot. "Another cup of tea, dear?" she asked sweetly. "Or maybe you'd like some spiced nuts?"  
  
He silently groaned at the mention of the nuts, but managed to shake his head politely. "No, thank you. I'm fine."  
  
"You really should have some nuts, Sammy," Dean told him. "Sam here just loves nuts," he told Miss Periwinkle, giving her his best little old lady charmer smile.  
  
She beamed at him. "Really? So do I!"  
  
Sam tried to kick Dean under the table, but it wasn't easy, considering that his brother had one hand quite firmly on his crotch. He figured that having most of the blood in his body in his dick was as good an excuse as any for bad aim. "I'm really not all that -"  
  
But it was too late. Miss Periwinkle had jumped up from the table and hurried off to the kitchen, returning with a bowl of shelled peanuts and a wide smile. "Here you go, honey," she said, holding the bowl out, and Sam was forced to take a few with a weak smile.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Oh, no problem. I absolutely love nuts and I almost always have some around the house," she told him, taking a dainty handful herself. "I've always adored nuts, ever since I was a little girl."  
  
Sam made a noncommittal sound of agreement, which was the best he could do when Dean was rolling _his_ nuts in his palm. He tried hard not to choke on a peanut when Dean's fingers slipped back behind his balls to press up against the spot that always drove him wild, but he wasn't all that successful, which meant he had to endure a round of hearty pats on the back from Dean and still more concern from Miss Periwinkle.  
  
"Oh, you poor dear! I probably should've mentioned that I like my nuts salty." And here, he choked again, because Dean gave him a look that he could read all too well -  _You like your nuts salty too, don'tcha, Sammy?_  "Here, let me get you some water," Miss Periwinkle told him, hurrying back into the kitchen.  
  
As soon as she was gone, Sam hissed, "Dean, you gotta stop. Right now."  
  
"Why, you gonna embarrass yourself right here in front of the little old lady?" Dean smirked at him and rocked his thumb against that spot again.  
  
"I am  _not_  getting off in front of Miss Periwinkle!" he argued in a whisper. "And you try to make me, I swear to God, you're gonna have to jerk off for the next six months, because I won't lay so much as a finger on you."  
  
His brother huffed out an annoyed sigh. "Awww, Sammy, you're no fun," he complained, but he pulled his hand back after giving Sam one last squeeze.  
  
Sam didn't bother to dignify that with an answer. Instead, he took the glass of water Miss Periwinkle handed him and thanked her, then tried to steer the conversation away from nuts and back to the janitor that had gone missing back when she started teaching school.   
  
And hopefully the story took long enough that his hardon went away. Because he didn't even want to imagine what Miss Periwinkle would have to say about  _that_.


End file.
